User talk:Scarecroe
Sound Check Since you're working on soundtrack edirects, here's a new find: The Emperor's New Fur. Right now, alas, the only copies on e-bay and Amazon seem to be missing the cassette (naturally). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:30, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Alice Hey, just so you know, I'd already parked several images on Sandbox:Alice in Wonderland. I've been trying to figure out a format to compare the different incarnations (especially since several aren't likely to get separate pages). Most of the images are below, if you want to compare and pick and choose which work better. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:59, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't know that was there! Do you know where you're going with that page? The tables don't look right to me. If you wanna chat about it on the talk page, I'll chime in. —Scott (talk) 05:02, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's two different formats right now. The long chart is really easier, especially regarding notes on portrayals, but it seems like it would be too long on the page (the idea was to integrate it into Alice in Wonderland in place of the rather dry text there now, but I'm wondering if it would all fit). I thought of trying a side by side comparison, better for the multiple characters and noting which one they came from, but in certain cases, an "N/A" blank or "No Image" is inevitable. So if you have any ideas (I looked around Wikipedia, trying to find a table format that would work and failed), please feel free to play around. I'm floundering right now and basically parked it all there to keep it out of "Unused" until something is worked out. I have screengrabs from the Brooke Shields episode and a brief Muppet Babies episode version as well. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:06, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Only Human Speaking of super stuff. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:50, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :Wow! Does the treatment actually mention Superman? —Scott (talk) 03:56, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yep. In fact, according to the Studio System (based on info registered directly by Henson), the logline was this: "As the world nears destruction, an earthling baby is sent to live on Superman's home planet, Krypton." I haven't found a way to work that in yet, since of course Krypton itself did not bestow powers on its denizens. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:59, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::That's unreal! And totally makes my day. Did that come from Studio System? By the way, did you see the illustrated appearance of the Kit-Cat Clock? —Scott (talk) 04:02, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Wow! No I didn't, though I'd seen a variation somewhere and I can't recall where now (Sid the Science Kid maybe?) But this is the actual thing. Hooray! That's lovely. I still need to connect that to Felix one of these days (one Plaza Sesamo episode randomly features a kid in a Felix shirt and I'm pretty sure there's a Muppet Babies clip). And yep. Studio System. My trial runs out after today, but it's been incredibly useful. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:11, 5 October 2008 (UTC) On the first day of school... Hey, Scott, on In der Schule, there are 2 different News Flash sketches, both dealing with the first day of school. I wanted to fix the links so they'll go to the correct boxes on the News Flash page. But the divide tags are both called "firstschool". Can we change one of them? Danny said to ask you. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:57, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I fixed it. Luckily there was only one other page on the wiki linking to one of those anchor tags, so I just changed the other one. —Scott (talk) 06:05, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:54, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Supa-Frog I just stumbled across this image, which has a superhero-ish Kermit on it. Do you think it belongs on the Superheroes page? I'm so out of Wiki practice! — Joe (talk) 04:00, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :Oh, heck yeah! It's Kermit with a cape, flying! Man, that's awesome -- I hadn't stumbled on that one. —Scott (talk) 04:08, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Love yo' momma I know you like this kinda thing -- Image:Loveyourmother.jpg. I found it on Ebay tonight -- here. -- Danny (talk) 06:22, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :I also added a page of T-shirts here -- Sesame Street T-shirts (Famous Forever). I haven't added them to your main T-shirt page... I'll leave that for you. -- Danny (talk) 07:14, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I love it -- thanks! —Scott (talk) 16:13, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Main page font I'm not really crazy about the new font on the main page... Are you going for a different look? -- Danny (talk) 15:07, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Current events Hey, once you check in and have time, take a look at the current event discussion about italicizing books, movies, etc. when they're also bolded as the article title. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:27, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Blah I'm still digging so there may be more to find out (and InBaseline has some company registered production credits to add later), but take a look at Legacy. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:01, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Hey, wow, that's neat! It goes to show that there's even some recent stuff that has gone under our radar. If it aired, there must be copies of the pilot floating around out there and everything. —Scott (talk) 01:37, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::It never actually aired but it was completed and sent to execs (who almost optioned it for a midseason replacement, announced they were doing so in fact in the trades, and then changed their minds), so who knows, it might still surface someday (a crew member might load it to YouTube or something, as happens sometimes). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:50, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Sesamstraat Speicals Hey Scott. I've been looking around on youtube and are finding some Sesamstraat skits and i found one of the speicals. Would you like me to do just like our other speicals and capture some of the screen shots and post them in the page about the speical? Just wanted to know. Thnaks again for the SSL soundtrack. -- Kyle (talk) 04:50, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Going Up Hey, no fair talking my talk box off and not answering my question. :) Do you have an opinion on Going Up, or is it okay for me to change it? -- Danny (talk) 22:43, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I was just cleaning up stuff older that 14 days. Nobody's said anything and it doesn't matter to me either way, so go for it. —Scott (talk) 22:48, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Yay, you found the other Platinum cover! -- Ken (talk) 05:58, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :No problem! —Scott (talk) 06:01, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Wonders Never Cease Haven't added it to Wonder Woman yet, but from Dog City, Eliot's brief impersonation of Wonder Whippet. Sadly, no lasso in sight. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:16, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :Ha! That's amazing! What's the context? —Scott (talk) 04:19, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::Eliot's trying to find a new female role model for Rosie O'Gravy (after neighbor Colleen moves away). The only other women he knows well are his mom and Wonder Whippet (and for some reason, from the second season onward, they have Eliot dressing up a lot). Amazon has most of the series for download at 1.99 an episode (they're missing two episodes, including the recycling show, which is listed as "no longer available"). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:23, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :::Whoah-wait-wha'?! When did Dog City become available on Amazon? How random! Which episode is this from? —Scott (talk) 04:33, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Episode 202: Springer Fever. Apparently it happened last September, then they rejiggered it this summer (pulling the recycling episode because of some sort of rights issue, and another third season episode was never there). It's not because of Henson, but because it was a joint-production with Nelvana, and they've put up a lot of their library on Amazon download. Here's the link. I keep forgetting to add it to the page. It's how I've been able to Wiki all this stuff. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:36, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh man, it figures -- the recycling episode is the one I would have wanted the most! How do you know it was pulled? —Scott (talk) 04:38, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Because it was available (before I had a chance to buy, alas) and is still listed, but with a notice: "Due to our current licensing agreements this video is not currently available for purchase or rental." The other episode was apparently never added. They later did the same thing to the entire Tin-Tin series (I'd only had enough in the bank to buy two at the time). It's due to some kind of "licensing restriction," which could mean either a licensing problem on Nelvana's end or a brief period where it's available to Amazon (as happened with some iTunes shows). I check periodically, though, in case it ever comes back. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:42, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thank you very much! Just like Stinky the Skunk, I've still got a lot to learn. Advanced English for example... Remember I'm from Brazil! :) Blue Frackle 02:02, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Sesamstrasse Discography Picture Hi Scott.. I hope you find sometime to update the Sesamstrasse Discography image its still the same as the usa version... It would be nice If you can make 2 records and a few cd and 1 casette? Greetings(Pino 19:34, 2 September 2008 (UTC)) :Hi Paul, I'm not sure I have time to do that right now. Please feel free to do with it as you like. —Scott (talk) 02:08, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Ernie loves ice cream And that new picture of him is pretty sweet (sorry). Just a quick note to reiterate something that should, by rights, be said on this Wiki at least twice a week: thanks so much for all your work on the pretty pictures. -- Mark (talk) 11:43, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! I love me some pretty pictures. —Scott (talk) 14:26, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Cow announcer and style guides Hey! Just a quick double check, does the Muppets Tonight style guide you have (and it's cool that you have it), refer to the character as Lash Holstein Announcer? Because the note on the Prefixed List was wrong. I checked the actual episode, and it does indeed refer to him as "the cow announcer" (as a throwaway from Nigel). Also, I love the fact that we now have a direct name reference to Don Pardo. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:09, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :It doesn't mention Lash Holstein Announcer, no. I was going by the Prefixed List, too. So if we have an actual source, we should go with that. —Scott (talk) 03:21, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'd moved it a few months back (or rather, two years back, looking at the history; sheesh, Wikis distort one's sense of time) because Anthony sent me the actual tapes (and Nigel says "Cue the cow announcer"). When the Prefixed/Cecil discussions ended, a lot of info wasn't necessarily double checked or updated (I'm still catching a few Cecil refugees, like Beata). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:25, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::Does the style guide have anything on the Muppets Tonight Band (hey, it has characters as minor as A. Ligator and Mama Fiama)? Will you be adding info about it to the Character Style Guides page? Anyway, congraduations to having access to a Muppets Tonight style guide (which I didn't know existed) --Minor muppetz 12:08, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Nothing on the MT band, sorry. I think I've pretty much exhausted everything that's in there. It's not very extensive, but I will add something to the style guide page. —Scott (talk) 14:26, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive .